I Love You
by Zaikia
Summary: Rayne and JD are confronted by Wakefield….but why is Henry with him? Slight HenryxRayne, mostly JDxRayne, a what if story.


**I love you**

Summary: Rayne and JD are confronted by Wakefield….but why is Henry with him? Slight HenryxRayne, mostly JDxRayne, a what if story.

….

Rayne panted heavily as she and JD ran through the woods. "C'mon, we've gotta find the others before Wakefield does!"

"I'm coming." He panted, grabbing her hand when she offered it to him. The two rushed through the woods until Rayne spotted a body lying on the ground.

"S-Sully…?" she whispered and they ran over. Rayne checked for a pulse. "Oh-no….he's gone…."

"Wakefield." JD breathed, looking around. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Oh shit…."

Rayne looked up and saw Wakefield with the spade in his right hand. She stood up and glared at him. "You bastard! You killed everyone!"

"Me? Oh, I didn't kill _everyone._" Wakefield chuckled.

"How stupid do you think we are?" JD asks.

"Pretty stupid JD." A voice said from behind JD and before he could move, an arm hooked around his neck and a knife was lodged into his back. JD gasped as the knife was yanked out and was stabbed again by his attacker.

Rayne's eyes widened. "JD!" she screamed.

"R-run….." JD gasped before he was stabbed one last time.

Rayne covered her mouth and let a stifled sob escape from her lips as tears rolled down her face. The attacker set down JD's body as his last breath escaped from his body. "No….no, not you…..Henry…." she shook her head rapidly.

Henry sighed and looked at Rayne, his chest heaving. "I'm sorry Rayne."

"But why?" she screamed. "Why did you kill everyone?"

"Technically…my father helped me." Henry replied.

"Wha-?" Rayne looked between Henry and Wakefield. "No…..no…."

"It's true Rayne. John Wakefield is my father." He said. "I was hoping to kill you before you found out….but….it didn't work out so well."

"No!" Rayne screamed and ran off into the woods. She ran with tears still rolling down her face and she didn't know where she was going, but she needed to get off the island before she was killed.

She looked behind her to see if Henry was following and he was. Suddenly, she looked in front of her and came to a halt when she came to a cliff, the ocean below. _No! _

"Rayne…."

Rayne faced her former friend. "Henry I don't understand! Why are you doing this? Siding with Wakefield!"

"He's my father." Henry simply answered. "I'm sorry Rayne…but you have to die." He took a step towards her.

"No!" she screamed and ran to the right, but he easily caught up with her and grabbed her hair, yanking her towards him. She let out a cry of pain as he twisted her hair painfully.

"Remember when we first met?" he asks, his chin near her neck.

She didn't answer and only gripped at his wrist to get him to let go of her hair.

"We were childhood friends too Rayne. But you chose JD over me."

"Is this about jealousy?" she whimpered. "You were jealous because I was with JD?"

"I wanted more than a friendship Rayne." He said and slightly poised the knife so that it was ready to impale her back.

"What are you trying to say?" she cried.

"….I love you."

SHUNK

_**FLASHBACK, 9 YEARS AGO**_

"_**Henry….how is JD?" a ten year old Rayne asks. **_

_**Henry sighed. "Not good. He won't talk, won't eat." **_

"_**I'm so sorry about your parents. I'd feel the same way if my parents died." She touched his arm lightly and smiled sadly. "At least you have Uncle Marty and your brother." **_

"_**You're right. Thanks Rayne." He smiled a little. **_

_**She leaned and kissed his cheek. "You're welcome Henry." **_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Rayne gasped when the knife was lodged into her back and she felt blood drip down her chin. She coughed as the knife came out and she was stabbed again.

The knife slipped out and her hair was released. But instead of being thrown to the ground, her former childhood friend put an arm around her shoulders and gently lowered her to the ground, looking down at her with a sad expression.

As silent tears rolled down her face, her grip on his arm loosened and it went limp to her side. Her vision began to go dark as she felt her life slipping away. She saw a single tear roll down his cheek and fall onto her face, mixing with her blood.

"Hen…ry…" she let out a long wheezed sigh as her eyes closed and darkness took over completely.

…..

He looked down at her pale face, wondering if this was the right thing to do. _It was…it was the right thing to do. _He thought.

He saw Wakefield walk towards him with JD's body slung over his shoulder. "What do you want to do with their bodies son?"

Henry sniffled and put an arm under Rayne's knees, picking her up bridal style. "Set them on the cliff."

Both men put the bodies of Rayne and JD on the cliff next to each other. Henry sighed deeply. "Goodbye brother…goodbye Rayne."

Hours later, Henry Dunn was stabbed by Abby Mills and with one final sigh, he muttered Rayne's name before he died.


End file.
